soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mitchell family
The Mitchell family is a major family on the UK series, EastEnders. The Square's most infamous family The Mitchell family arrived in Albert Square in the East End of London's borough of Walford in 1990, originally comprised of brothers Grant (Ross Kemp) and Phil (Steve McFadden); as well as their sister, Samantha (Daniella Westbrook). They immediately made their names known by causing maximum trouble for the rest of Walford, as they were very dodgy and borderline criminal. Much later, their matriarch, the bossy Peggy Mitchell (Jo Warne; Barbara Windsor) would arrive in Walford, and make her presence known. Widowed by the death of her husband, Eric (whom she married because she was pregnant with Phil), she would become known for her long-run as landlady of the Queen Vic. She would remarry twice during her run on the show, first to Frank Butcher (Mike Reid) and then to her former brother in-law, Archie (Larry Lamb). Her marriage to Archie would be very short-lived and acrimonious because of his wicked and deceptive ways. Archie would later meet his maker by means of being bludgeoned to death by the statue of Queen Victoria. At first, there were many suspects because of how hated he was, but it was later revealed that Stacey Slater had killed him because of him raping her. Also involved in the family was Jamie Mitchell (Jack Ryder), the son of Eric and Archie's brother, Charlie; their brother, Billy (Perry Fenwick); Archie's daughters, Veronica (Samantha Womack) and Roxanne (Rita Simons); Billy's wife Honey, their children, Will and Janet; as well as Ben Mitchell (Harry Reid), Phil's son by Kathy Beale (Gillian Taylforth); and Louise Mitchell (Tilly Keeper), Phil's daughter by Lisa Shaw (Lucy Benjamin). Despite their continual animosity, the Mitchells and Fowlers are tied together more than they realize. Michelle's children, Vicki and Mark are connected to the Mitchells (as Grant is the father of Mark); Phil was married to Ian Beale's mother, Kathy (and is the mother of Ben); and Louise is legally a Fowler, despite her last name being Mitchell. One of the women that could really be considered a Mitchell in law was Sharon Watts (Letitia Dean). She has been married to both Grant and Phil (she is currently married to Phil, but it is often a rocky marriage, and she is currently in an affair with a young man named Keanu Taylor). Ben, who has the same volatility of his father, Phil, was also known for his being gay. Although he was dating his long-time friend, Abi Branning (Lorna Fitzgerald); he also fell in love with Paul Coker. He came out to his father, Phil, who turned his back on him, but he had the support of his mother, Kathy and his half-brother, Ian. After Paul's death, Ben ran afoul of one Ciara MacGuire, the wife of crime boss, Aidan MacGuire, and he left Walford for his own safety. Louise was prominently featured of late, usually alongside her cousin and best mate, Rebecca "Bex" Fowler. She at first bullied Bex with the aid of Alexandra D'Costa and her friend, Madison Drake, but she would become a victim of their villainy when Alexandra shoves her into a table of lit candles burning her severely. Bex and Louise would repair their friendship and they would become inseparable. Recently, Louise has provided Bex a shoulder to lean on when her boyfriend, Shakil Kazemi was killed in a knife attack by a gang. Though they have waned in importance, mostly with Peggy gone, the Mitchells are still a very powerful force to be reckoned with in Walford; and despite their continual clashes with the Fowlers, the two families' fortunes will be forever tied together. Category:EastEnders characters